


Don't Dare Me

by Cambiontwins



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dare, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus gets dared by Brandon to sleep/knot with Connor, and Jude helps him out for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was a pain to write, if you find that it sucks just squint your eyes and remember that it was written at 2am, than just read it again. This is the second weekly draw fic written on this account by me (Incubi). To explain how this all works, me and my partner draw a random show (series, movie, book, anime and so on and so forth) each week that we watch, then we draw two tags, and then we draw two names from that show and that is how our fics are born. This week my tags sucked, “Dare and Knotting” so I am not used to writing fics about these two things but I hope you still enjoy.  
> P.S. Just think of this as a werewolf AU, where Brandon and Jesus are alphas and everyone else betas.

Don't Dare Me

We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

 

Jesus has no idea how it came to this, how he was on his back being ridden like a prized stallion by Connor nor how said boy was handling himself so well. Between the heavy breathing and the moaning that Connor was letting out of that sweet mouth, Jesus let his mind wonder back to how this all started, and why he ever agreed to this stupid dare.

 

Flash Back

 

Jesus was lying on his bed listening to some new songs he had download the night before when Brandon came walking into his room looking smug, now Jesus did not like a smug Brandon, after all he had to share being an alpha with the guy. If there was anything that Jesus listened to in school then it was that cool saying, “two tigers can not roam the same mountain” or something like that, but the fact still remained that he was forced to “roam the same mountain” as Brandon being his foster brother and all. His moms had no idea that they were inviting another alpha into their home when they adopted the twins into their family, they did however know that Brandon was one from the way he was.

 

Brandon walked up to Jesus and held his phone out for him to see before saying with that smug look still plastered on his face, “dare complete”. Jesus looked at the phone and the video it was showing of Brandon getting what looked like an amazing blow job from his fellow band mate Mat, and it looked like Mat was enjoying himself profusely. “My turn than to give you your dare” Brandon said as he pocketed his phone again, Jesus gave him an annoyed look before scooting up on the bed and making room for Brandon to sit.

 

The two were very competitive with each other, they both wanted to one up the other and show who the real alpha of the family was and of course who would become the others bitch and neither one of them wanted that so they came up with a way to decide without having to fight it out. They would each take turns giving each other dares to complete and the first one to chicken out or lose becomes the others willing sub.

 

When Brandon made himself comfortable on the bed he started to speak again, “so its been six months since week started this little…… bit of fun” Jesus just keeps giving him a bored expression hoping that he would just hurry up and tell him what his dare is, after all it can’t be much worse then what he had already done. Make out with Callie, check. Barge in on his sister and her boy friend, check with a shoe to the head. Give Wyatt a blow job at school in the hall during class, check and a mental note that Wyatt needs a lot of coaxing. He even did a run around the school naked during the day, check, check, check and more checks. Jesus was getting bored with this agreement of theirs and just hoped that Brandon would give up already, though he has given as good as he got, his dares have gotten Brandon into a lot more trouble then Brandon’s have him.

 

He shakes his head a little and blinks a few times, just to make sure that he heard Brandon right, “come again” he says after Brandon does nothing but smirk at him, how he wishes that someone could wipe that smirk off of Brandon’s face. “I said that I think we should up our game a little, and that I dare you fuck Connor and knot him”, Jesus’ face did not remain bored or annoyed anymore, no it fell and wore a much more pleasing expression to Brandon now so the smug boy continues, “I mean you have been bragging to me that you’ve knotted so many people that you’ve lost count, so why don’t you prove it. All you have to do is just knot Connor and film the whole think without him knowing that you are, of course with him and Jude dating I don’t see how your gonna win this round”. Jesus knew that he was screwed, and if he did not figure this out and follow through with this dare than Brandon was going to be the one doing the screwing.

 

The next day Jesus waited for Jude at home, he and Callie had gone out to get ice cream or something. He had thought about this new dare last night, ok maybe all night. His conclusion was that there was no way that he could do it….. without Jude’s help, after all you can’t knot someone’s boyfriend without them knowing, especially not if that someone lived with you in not only your house but your room. Jude would castrate him in his sleep if he even so much as touched Connor in any way but friendly. So hence why he is sitting in the kitchen waiting for his little brother to return, he is hoping that Jude and him can team up against a common foe, he knew that Jude held no large amount of love for Brandon and would like to see him get his ass handed to him, that ass that Jesus has to admit he has dreamed of having ever since he hit puberty.

 

When Jude and Callie came back Jesus quickly jumped from his seat and grabbed the younger boy by the arm before dragging him outside, “Jesus what are you doing, let go of me already” Jude said with distaste as he was dragged behind the tree in the back yard. Jesus let him go and looked at him with what he hoped looked like an authoritative one, though from the look that Jude was giving him he would say that he failed, so he was going to have to go with Plan B, show his hand and hope Jude will help him without beating him up or telling their moms about any of it.

 

“Look I need you help, like really need your help and you know that I don’t normally ask for your help so please just hear me out before you start talking okay” Jesus said hurriedly. Jude just gave him that look that he gives people before nodding his head, giving Jesus a chance to explain. “Ok so you know how both me and Brandon are alphas right” another nod “well we sort of don’t want to share being the top dog around the house, and since our fights we used to get into started to get us into trouble we decided that we were going to settle the matter some other way”. Jude just kept looking at him with that look of his and it was unnerving Jesus just a little, but he carried on explaining himself. “So me and Brandon came up with a way to settle the matter of dominance, we would give each other a dare each week and have one week to complete it and show proof that we actually followed through; the loser would submit to the winner and basically become their bitch. And I don’t want that, but this dare thing has gone on so damn long that I just don’t care about winning any more but I don’t want to lose either”, Jesus takes a minute to catch his breath and to hear what Jude has to say.

 

“What do you need my help with than, its not like I’m an alpha like you or Brandon?” Jude asks after what felt like hours to Jesus. “Well I kind of need your help with his latest dare”, Jude cocks an eyebrow with that look back on his face, “Why, what’s the dare about” he asks in that judgey tone of voice that he uses sometimes. Jesus swallows before coming out with it, “I have to fuck Connor” Jesus can see the anger rise on Jude’s face and he continues before Jude reaches boiling point, “and I have to knot him”.

 

A few minutes later and a few punches, Jesus was standing up again to a slightly calmer Jude, sure the punches didn’t hurt that much because he has been working out and he used to fight Brandon. But the younger of the two did get in some good “low” hits. “If I agree to this and get Connor on board too, what do we get out of it?” Jude asks, his gaze fixed on Jesus. “What do you want?” Jesus asks after giving it some though and coming up blank, he had not idea what Jude liked besides Connor. “I want to see Brandon on his back, and I want both me and Connor to be a part of it when you win this dare game of yours” Jesus was looking at the boy with his head cocked to the side slightly, thinking. Jude was offering to help him if he shared Brandon if he won, and that’s if he won, was he willing to do that.

 

“Well” Jude lets it hang in the air for awhile, “fine, but that’s assuming that I win…..” Jude interrupts him before he could finish, “you will win, because I am going to be Brandon’s next dare”. Now Jesus was just confused, Jude was not just offering him his help with his dare but with beating Brandon, of claiming Brandon as his sub, could he afford to turn the younger boy down? “Ok, you and Connor can be a part of the second time”, Jude raised his eyebrow again and gave Jesus his look, “fine, the first time”. They both shook on it and agreed to meet up after school the next day and talk to Connor.

 

End Flash Back

 

Jesus was brought out of his thoughts as Connor constricted around his member, he could already begin to feel his knot swell, “I’m close” Connor moans out while ridding Jesus with skill Jesus never knew the boy possessed, both he and Jude were too young to already be sleeping together, but if he has learned anything from all this its that you should never underestimate Jude, because when he raises his eyebrow and gives you his look, you are fucked, “f…f…f…fuck……MORE!” Connor screams. Jesus grips the boys hips, knowing that they will bruise and starts to fuck up into the willing hole, feeling the tightness drawing him nearer and nearer to his climax, he turns his head side ways and looks at Jude where he is sitting on the desk chair in their shared room, Jesus’ phone in his right hand while his left is stroking himself through his shorts. Connor’s movement’s stops as he cums, covering Jesus in his juices, Jesus just holds him tight as he starts slamming into the now painfully/blissfully tight hole around him. It takes only a few moments, just a few more well aimed thrusts into Connor’s used hole before he starts cuming and feels his knot swell. Connor moans out loud at the feel of Jesus growing inside of him, he had never felt so full in his life, not even when he and Connor play with all of their “toys”.

 

The next day Jesus walks into Brandon’s room while he is going over some of the music for the band, he takes his phone out and presses play when he has it in Brandon’s line of sight. Brandon lets out a wolf whistle as he watches. Jesus pockets his phone after the video finishes and waits for Brandon to comment, he knows he is just dying to get his say in before receiving his dare. “Impressive, didn’t think you could pull that one off and I have to hand it to you; you are tough to beat at this”, Jesus lets himself feel pride for just a little while but he does not dare show Brandon that, he lets Brandon just stare at him for a few moments before he answers his question, before he gives him his dare. “I dare you to fuck Jude, and knot him”, Jesus smirks because he knows that no matter what Brandon does, Jude won’t give in. and the look on Brandon’s face as his dare was voiced was priceless to Jesus, and he could not wait to see the normally smug and full of himself Brandon come apart under him within a week.


	2. You Dared Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus claims his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said just last week that I would not be updating this anytime soon but it seemed fate was a fan of the story since I drew the Fosters again, so everybody better be thankful to fate, she is a cruel mistress. If you liked this story please leave a comment/review saying just that, and also this is the end of Don’t Dare Me, so do not expect another chapter.
> 
> Don’t Dare Me  
> Chapter 2 You Dared Me  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Brandon moaned as Jude and Connor handled him, moving him into place for the two of them. The two have him on his back but they turn his lower half side ways so that they can both fit, Jesus had given them the first go at the shocked Brandon who is now so lost in it all that he does not even put up a fight. Jesus looks on from his brothers desk chair where he is sitting naked and stroking himself slowly, enjoying the show before him. Jude positioned himself at Brandon’s stretched hole before pushing in slowly, his older brother moaned as a dick entered him for the first time; Connor soon followed after his boyfriend and pushes into the oldest causing the oldest to moan even louder.

 

“he’s tight” Jude hisses trying to adjust to the tight heat around him and his boyfriend who just lets out a gasp when Jude pulls out and motions for him to follow. Both young teens pull out of Brandon and then push back in slowly, building and both speed and power.

 

Jesus keeps his eyes focused on the scene unfolding before him, thankful that he had made that deal with his younger brother. Brandon slowly comes back to himself as he feels the two younger teens fuck him slowly, he bites his bottom lip as he tries to hold back his moans, but Jude looks him in his eyes and gives him that smirk before speeding up and giving each thrust more power, Connor follows his lead and the two make Brandon moan and gasp for more not long after their enhanced effort.

 

Brandon looked over at Jesus where he was still sitting on his desk chair, “y-you c-cheated” he got out between gasps, “you never said we couldn’t make deals” Jesus replied still stroking himself slowly. Brandon’s lower back started to hurt from the position he was in and the onslaught he was receiving, and no matter how many times he wined for them to stop or at least move him Jude and Connor did not listen, even Jesus looked content to see him suffer.

 

Brandon started to move his hands to try and change his position but Jude beat him to it and grabbed onto his one arm and Connor did the same on his side, the two held him down while their hips kept up their pace. Brandon’s moans were starting to get desperate, he wanted to cum, he wanted to touch himself so that this nightmare could just end already but they weren’t having any of it, they wanted him to feel this.

 

Jesus got up from where he was sitting and moved closer to the bed, he held his phone up and started to film the scene before him, after all that was the rule, take a picture or video of the act as proof and Jesus was going to be revisiting this proof for a long time after this and even making many more videos like this; after all, his brother was his now and he was going to enjoy him.

 

“You don’t get to cum until I knot you, or we can see how many times we can make you cum. What do you think Jude?” Jesus said as he stood towering over the bed. Jude looked up at his older brother and then to his other brother, “let’s milk him dry”. Brandon could not believe that this was his little brother; he knew that Jude could be evil sometimes but this was new to him, and very scary.

 

Jesus takes hold of the oldest boys cock and started to match the rhythm that the younger two have set, in and out Jude and Connor went and up and down Jesus followed. They were driving Brandon mad, the pain in his lower back now forgotten as he allowed the pleasure to flow through him; giving into them as he just took what they gave.

 

Brandon could feel his release building and he would have warned them that he was about to cum but he could not form words as the two young betas kept up their pace. He could not hold it anymore and released his seed all over Jude’s stomach and Jesus’ hand moaning through it, Connor and Jude increased their pace before cumming inside of Brandon filling him up. They just lay their for a while before Jude motioned for him and his boyfriend to pull out.

 

Brandon groaned as they laid him back down after pulling out, he could feel his throbbing back and hole. He did not have long to think about his aches before Jesus moved into position and pushed all the way in as soon as he was. Brandon gave a silent scream as his brother filled him, he knew what was coming now and he knew that it was going to hurt more then both Jude and Connor did.

 

Jude and Connor quickly recovered from their orgasms and moved to make good on the promise that Jude made, they were going to milk Brandon for every drop of cum that they could. Jude and Connor got on each side of the oldest again and then they latched their mouths to his limp member, they are intent to bring it to full hardness again.

 

Having two talented tongues on him had the oldest hard again in no time and his moans soon followed. Jesus looked at those mouths working his brother for a while, just taking in the way they licked, kissed and slurped around that dick before he pulled out of Brandon and pushed back in, this resulted in Brandon giving little pained gasps, his oversensitive hole not up to the task of another round.

 

Brandon did not know what to feel, the pleasure that he was being given or the pain that came with it, Jesus was longer then the two youngest and with each thrust back into him Brandon could feel his brother getting closer to that one spot that would make him forget the pain and crave more of this sweet hell that was his pleasure.

 

Jude moved his mouth up and away from his brother’s member and started planting kisses around his navel, he moved his free hand that was not holding him up to Brandon’s nipple and pinched it hard just as Connor took all of him in his mouth and Jesus pounded into his prostate. Brandon screamed so loud the whole neighbourhood could have heard him but he did not care as he was currently on cloud nine and moving on up to heaven.

 

Brandon had cummed again from that sudden burst of pleasure, coating his stomach in his own seed. Jude had moved his head just before his oldest brother came; he was now smirking up at Jesus who was pulling a face while still pounding into Brandon hitting his prostate on each inward thrust. The tightness was almost too much for Jesus and he knew that if he stopped to wait it out that he would cum too and he did not want that yet, so he kept on pounding into his brother.

 

Brandon had tears forming in his eyes, Connor who had pulled off as Brandon released was hard back at work getting the oldest ready for another round, Jude was helping by kissing and biting his brother’s pulse point and abusing his other nipple. Connor used his free hand to play with Brandon’s ball, fondling them and squeezing them, Jesus had his eyes closed because if the tightness didn’t do it for him then the hot scene of those two pleasuring his older brother would. After all of this Jesus was going to have to work something out with both Jude and Connor.

 

Brandon was moaning with tears in his eyes as his dick was hard again, this time around Jude returned to sucking him off while Connor focused on sucking on his balls. He could feel all of it, but he could mostly feel the numb pleasure filled pain that Jesus was giving him by continuing to assault his prostate, he could not take it anymore, he hurt all over and he just wanted it to stop.

 

The three younger teens continued to fuck and suck on the oldest for what seemed like hours though it was only about half an hour. Jesus was close, he could feel his knot expanding, Jude was looking up at him and could see that he would not last long. The feeling of his brother’s knot expanding in him brought Brandon back out of his haze; he had to get his brother out of him before he knotted him, before he made him his bitch for good. But there was no escaping.

 

Jesus kept fucking into his brother and with each thrust back in his knot expanded a little more until he felt like he could not hold back his orgasm any longer, he thrust in one last time and felt his knot expand inside of the tight heat of his brother, he had finally knotted Brandon and he was in heaven as his cum filled him and just kept filling him. “Keep going” Jesus heard Jude say, he did not even realise that he had stopped moving, he started bucking into his brother unable to pull out but still able to thrust in somewhat.

 

Brandon cried as he felt his brother’s knot fill him and against his own will he came but nothing came out of him, and it hurt like hell, he wanted this to be over but he knew that now it would never be over, he would have to endure his brother knotting him a lot more from now on and the thought scared him, he hated himself for starting that damned dare game with Jesus and he cursed Jude silently for helping Jesus.

 

Connor and Jude kept playing and teasing Brandon while Jesus’ knot was still swelled up, Jude loved seeing Brandon like this and he had to make a plan so that he could see this again and again, he did not want this to be a one time thing. After a long while Brandon felt Jesus’ knot go down and his brother slip out of him; before he passed out he could hear Jesus say to him, “get some sleep Brandon, you have a long week ahead of you since the girls won’t be home anytime soon”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, if you did then let me know, if not also feel free to let me know and explain yourself if you do choose to point out why you did not like it. Also read the Halloween AN that follows. Thanks for reading Don’t Dare Me.  
> So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable and if not then oh well until next week.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
